onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jerry
Jerry (ジェリー, Jerī) is the secret intelligence member of CP6. He was found in the seventh car of the Puffing Tom when Sanji invaded the Puffing Tom.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 362 and Episode 253, Jerry of CP6 is introduced. He comes from the Karate Island in South Blue, and claims to be a boxing champion. The only agents with him aboard the sea train were generic soldiers. Appearance Jerry is an extremely tall man, so much so that he covers nearly the whole ceiling of the train car he was in with his upper body. His head is roughly twice as big as Sanji's. His legs are extremely long that their exact length is practically the height of the car he was in. His hair and beard are white while his mustache is black. Like other World Government agents, Jerry wears a suit. He personally wears red gloves that he uses for boxing. Abilities and Powers Jerry is supposedly a boxing champion from Karate Island of South Blue. While Jerry has excellent boxing skills, he has a great disadvantage if he is in a situation where his movements are greatly hindered due to his height. To compensate in such a situation, Jerry learned Yoga so he could fight in small areas by positioning his legs behind his head. However while in his Yoga position, his normally long reach is hindered due to his legs getting in the way. Overall, from what has been shown, Jerry's strength is above that of normal soldiers, but far below Sanji's. Attack List * Jerry Aurora Flicker Jab: Supposedly Jerry's most devastating boxing attack. He sends a flurry of rapid punches that are so fast that it seems as if he has several arms punching, similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling. * Yoga One Two: While bending his legs behind his back to shorten himself, Jerry launches two simple boxing punches that are unfortunately hindered by his own reach. * Screw Drop Kick: Jerry delivers a spinning kick towards an opponent. This attack, however, completely ignores the basic rules of boxing. History When Sanji is discovered by the agents in the sea train, Jerry introduces himself to Sanji, while in the midst of the cook's smoke, and tells the other agents that it was unnessary to alert CP9 of the intruder. Slightly provoked by Sanji, Jerry then attacked Sanji with a flurry of punches. Unfortunately the small space of the car he was in didn't give him much room to attack properly and instead of attacking Sanji, attacked the other agents accidentally. Trying to make up for this, Jerry folds his body over in what he claims is a yoga style, only to find that he no longer has a long enough reach to hit Sanji. So, he simply charges at Sanji with a jumping kick move, only to be taken down in one hit. Jerry and the other agents were later discovered unconsious by a Marine onboard. They were given first aid per Captain T-Bone's orders.One Piece Manga - Chapter 366, Jerry and the other agents are discovered wounded and given first aid. It is unknown what happened to Jerry after the incident in the Puffing Tom. He is most likely together with the Marines and Cipher Pol agents that rowed the remains of the six and seventh cars after Zoro sliced them into half, along with T-Bone.One Piece Manga - Chapter 371, The Cipher Pol agents and Marines of the sixth and seventh cars make a makeshift boat out of the remains of their cars. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:South Blue Characters Category:CP9 Saga Villains Category:World Government